


An Open Book

by DDreadful



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDreadful/pseuds/DDreadful
Summary: Crowley’s lips were parted just slightly and his mouth was slack, jaw relaxed. His eyes were fixed on the angel and his eyelids were lowered, almost as if he were tired. There was a faint coloring to his cheeks and his eyes kept flicking over the angel in an almost predatory way. That is, if it were possible to look predatory without actually looking threatening. It wasn’t that Aziraphale had never seen an expression like this on the demon before, it was simply that he could never figure out what it meant.In which Aziraphale figures out why Crowley is staring at him so strangely.





	An Open Book

Aziraphale was fond of the way Crowley smirked when he did something particularly clever. The curl of his lips was a surefire sign that the demon was proud of himself. If he were feeling especially cocky about it the smirk would morph into a devilish grin which would raise the left side of his mouth and part his lips just slightly, revealing a hint of fang. The effect was very alluring, especially when combined with the way Crowley would glance at the angel over the rim of his glasses as if to say, “did you catch that, angel? Are you impressed?” 

Crowley had a wonderfully expressive face and Aziraphale had learned to read his expressions fluently. He pursed his lips just slightly when he was confused, and if he raised his eyebrows at the same time it meant he was curious. A single raised brow meant he was annoyed by his confusion. When he was excited he bit his lower lip, as though he thought he had to hide it. When he got embarrassed his face would go carefully blank and he would adjust his sunglasses. If he wasn’t wearing them the slight upturn of his eyebrows was obvious. When he was angry he’d clench his jaw and his lips would pull into a thin line. Determination would cause his eyebrows to furrow and his nostrils to flare. 

Millennia together had given Aziraphale intimate knowledge of the demon’s every expression, even the rare ones. He knew that Crowley’s sadness was raw with down-turned mouth and soft eyes. Full blown sorrow had watery eyes and trembling lips. Happiness was Aziraphale’s favorite expression on the demon. Crowley’s eyes would wrinkle at the corners and he smiled so that all of his teeth were on display, with such abandon that it was infectious. Amusement was a favorite as well, with the way his eyes would light up and his mouth would fall open in pure delight. Aziraphale considered himself an expert on Crowley’s facial expressions, so the fact that he couldn’t recognize the look on the demon’s face now was slightly alarming. 

Aziraphale was in the bookshop shelving a shipment of books and Crowley was standing behind him, one hip pressing against the wall and his arms crossed over his midsection. His sunglasses were low on his nose and Aziraphale could see his eyes clearly when he glanced over his shoulder. Crowley’s lips were parted just slightly and his mouth was slack, jaw relaxed. His eyes were fixed on the angel and his eyelids were lowered, almost as if he were tired. There was a faint coloring to his cheeks and his eyes kept flicking over the angel in an almost predatory way. That is, if it were possible to look predatory without actually looking threatening. It wasn’t that Aziraphale had never seen an expression like this on the demon before, it was simply that he could never figure out what it meant. 

“Something wrong, dear?” he asked as he stood on his toes to reach a high shelf. “You’ve hardly said a word.” 

Crowley hummed softly, then seemed to realize Aziraphale had asked him a question. “Just waiting for you to finish so we can go.” 

“You might help me,” Aziraphale huffed, stretching to shelve another book. “It would be finished sooner.” Crowley had been standing there watching him for fifteen minutes without saying a word. He had shown up early and should have known Aziraphale wouldn’t be ready to leave for the Ritz just yet. “Besides, you can reach the higher shelves more easily than I can.” Of course Aziraphale could miracle the books onto the shelves, but he liked to do these things manually. It was more satisfying that way.

“Sure,” Crowley’s voice was low. He stepped up behind Aziraphale and reached over his shoulder, grabbing the book from the angel's hand. Aziraphale’s cheeks turned pink as the demon reached to shelve the book, pressing his lean body close to Aziraphale’s back. 

“Dear?” he asked softly. Crowley released the book, but kept his body pressed to the angel’s. 

“Yes?” there was a strange cadence in his voice that Aziraphale could feel reverberating through Crowley’s chest and into his back. In that moment Aziraphale knew what the expression was. Lust. 

“Um,” he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He didn’t necessarily want Crowley to move, the contact was exhilarating. It also made him feel tingly in a way he wasn’t familiar with. Crowley stepped away from him. Aziraphale turned to face him, pressing his back to the bookshelf for support as his knees felt surprisingly weak. Crowley opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it again. He adjusted his sunglasses and carefully set his jaw into a neutral expression. 

“Sorry angel,” he muttered. “That was uncalled for.” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed, because it was true. “But, I don’t mind.” 

Crowley’s lips pursed almost imperceptibly. “You don’t?” his nose wrinkled and he raised a single eyebrow. He was suspicious. 

“No, I don’t,” Aziraphale reached up and carefully pulled the demon’s sunglasses off. Crowley’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. His lips parted just slightly as he tilted his head to the side. “You want to kiss me,” Aziraphale smiled smugly. 

“I do?” Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “You sound confident about that.” 

“Oh, I am dear,” he said. “I can read you like a book.” 

“Can you now?” Crowley placed one hand on the bookshelf beside Aziraphale’s head and moved close to him without making contact. “Then why are you only bringing it up now? I’ve wanted to kiss you for millennia.” 

Aziraphale’s breath hitched. He wouldn't have thought it had been that long. He smiled sheepishly and said, “well, you’re a complicated book, darling. It took me a while to understand what I was reading.” 

Crowley laughed and looked down while he shook his head. “Well,” he smiled shyly and looked at Aziraphale from beneath his lashes. Aziraphale felt like he might melt under the soft look and his heart stuttered. “Now that you’ve figured it out, what are you going to do?” Crowley’s voice was soft, almost fragile. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what to do. Flirting wasn’t exactly his area of expertise, though he felt like he had done well up until this moment. He apparently hesitated too long because Crowley straightened up and pulled his hand away from the bookshelf. His mouth was set in a tight line and his nose wrinkled slightly. He was disappointed, maybe a little angry but the angel didn’t think it was at him. Aziraphale grabbed the demon’s wrist as he started to turn and spun Crowley, who was caught off guard by the movement, until his back was against the bookshelf. 

Crowley’s eyes were wide with shock as his back hit the wood. Aziraphale took the opportunity to lean forward onto his toes and kiss the demon. Crowley made a soft sound but didn’t move. Aziraphale felt a jolt in his belly and pressed his lips more firmly to the demon’s. He placed one hand on the shelf behind Crowley’s head to balance himself and brought the other up to tangle in the hair at the base of the demon’s skull. Crowley made another low sound and his eyes fluttered before closing. His lips moved in a cautious caress. Aziraphale pulled back just long enough to look at the demon’s flushed face and commit it to memory before closing his own eyes and bringing their mouths together again. 

Crowley brought one hand up to rest on the angel’s chest and for a second Aziraphale thought he was going to be pushed away. Crowley didn’t push, he just let his palm rest over the angel’s sternum, fingers flexing slightly as if he wanted to pull. Aziraphale had no idea what he was doing, he was operating on pure instinct and right now his instinct was to tangle his manicured fingers in Crowley’s dark hair. The demon gasped softly when Aziraphale pulled a little too hard. Aziraphale wanted to delve in to kiss those parted lips, but he pulled back. This was threatening to get out of hand. It was happening too fast. 

Aziraphale loosened his fingers and slowly pulled away from Crowley. Crowley’s face was stained crimson and he had one hand on a shelf near his hip, holding himself steady. The other hovered in the air where Aziraphale had been before dropping to his side. When his serpentine eyes blinked open the gold had expanded to envelop the sclera. His eyes were unfocused and his lips remained parted as if he were frozen in the moment. It was an expression Aziraphale had never seen and he liked it. 

“Ngk,” Crowley said, then huffed a nervous laugh and straightened his posture. “I didn’t know you had that in you, angel,” his voice was thick. 

“Neither did I,” Aziraphale said, nervously straightening his clothes and looking at his feet. His face was hot and a warm sensation was settling low in his belly. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but it was pleasant. 

Crowley looked him over for a few silent moments. Aziraphale was afraid to lift his gaze. He felt the demon’s slim hand land on his shoulder and squeeze softly. When he looked up Crowley was putting on his sunglasses with the other hand. “Dinner?” 

“Oh yes,” he smiled with relief. “I suppose the books can wait.” 

Crowley smiled and it was one of the rare, genuinely happy ones Aziraphale loved so much where his teeth were on full display. He held his arm out to the angel and Aziraphale linked their elbows and beamed happily at the demon. He could feel gentle waves of love pouring off of Crowley and they served to reassure him that his instincts hadn’t lead him astray. He let the demon lead him out of the shop and towards the waiting Bentley. Now that he knew what he had been missing he wasn’t going to let the next opportunity to kiss Crowley pass him by. It seemed the demon still had a number of expressions that he had yet to learn.


End file.
